conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Death is near 2 The new life
Story When an woman has an vision that the ship she is on will explode,She manages to save a couple of survivors befour the ship does explode.Death does not give up and they start dying in order as in the vision.However,They need help from Vera claythone the only survivor of Morrison bridge Plot An young model,Harleen and her model freinds Janet,Naomi,Anna and Fiona and singers Andy,Manny and Frank are on a ship heading to an new island just discovered.Harleen notices an ship heading in their direction.They crash into each other wihich causes explosions.Anna is killed when an pole go's right through her eye.Frank slides down into the oceon.An pole then stabs him.Harleen then witnesses Fiona getting decapitated and a big fridge landing right on Manny.Harleen and Janet try to survive with Andy.However,The other boat explodes,Which destroys half of the boat,With Janet and Naomi being on that half.Andy then holds onto Harleen when they are about to fall into the ater as the shock will kill them.Harleen then sees an pole decapitating Andy's head and Andy lets go off Harleen.Befour she dies,An bit of wood crushes her skull. Harleen wakes up from the vision.Harleen then turns to shock when Naomi accidently spills wine over her,Which happened in the vision.Harleen gets Janet,Andy,Naomi,Anna,Manny and Frank out of the ship.When they argue,the ship does crash,And a big pole damages Harleen's face.Harleen falls into a coma. Harleen wakes up.Harleen then sees an message in her phone.It reads death.She reads the message.It says her life will be spared if she kills all the survivors she saved.Harleen is shaken and phones Anna so she can have an 'chat'.When Anna gets there,Harleen purposely sets the cooker on fire,Puts eletricity on the bath and tells Anna to go in it.She does and is killed.Harleen then gets an message saying finish off Vera from death. Vera,Meanwhile,Is looking at an poster of the movie that her freind,Janet and her watched.Janet died due to an train crash as seen in Death is near.Vera then sees Harleen.Harleen says she needs Vera's help.Harleen then sets off an bomb to kill Vera while in the mall.However,Vera learns this and escapes the mall.Vera quickly gets the other survivors to tell them that death has possessed Harleen.Frank says this is stupid and walks out of the cafe.However,An explosion happens which kills him and a couple of people.It wounds Fiona who is send to an hospital. Vera says Fiona has skipped death for now as she nearly died.Vera then sees Harleen rushing into the hospital where Fiona is.Vera says they need to get to Fiona fast.Her and Andy head there.Harleen puts off the life surport and lets an pillow accidently fall down onto her face,Which sufficates her.Vera and Andy walk in and Harleen wounds Andy and takes Vera hostage. The others try to find out where Vera was taken.Then when they go in an elevator,Only Manny and Naomi manage to get on with an old man with hooks.Janet then relises that death can always skip people when she relises that Naomi or Manny are next.She presses an button and phones Naomi that the old man is either going to kill her or Manny.Naomi runs out when the door opens but her hair is cught with the hooks.The man and Manny try to get her out.Because off Janet pressing the button,The lift go's up,Which makes Naomi decapitated.The man and Manny scream just when the elevator breaks which resluts it crashing down to their deaths. Vera manages to get away from Harleen and is chased up to the hospital roof.Vera says to Harleen she does not have to do this.Harleen,However,Quickly puts on an bomb and says she will blow up the hospital,Which will kill evreyone as the survivors.Vera,However,Tells her that who does she love.She says Andy.Vera says that if she does blow up the hospital,Harleen will survive and Andy will die as Harleen is death's servant.Vera says she knows what she will go through as she lost her boyfreind Harry Dent.Harleen then says ok.When Vera sighs,Harleen blows the hospital up. Janet wakes up in horror and learns she is also death's servant.Wanting to die,Janet stabs